


Disturbia

by jenndubya



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: BAMF Women, Fanvids, Female Antagonist, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "Am I scaring you tonight?"The best villains are bad ass, sympathetic and complete monsters all rolled up into one.





	Disturbia




End file.
